Lovers in the Dead
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: The Dead claimed Japan, yet swordsman Saeko and Leader Takashi still manage to find love and Feelings in the Corrupt World. The question is... will either of them survive in a corrupted world infested by the Dead?
1. Chapter 1: Acknowledgement

Two weeks ago, They attacked. Hundreds of thousands of people were wiped out in a matter of a few hours. Not many people survived, less than a thousand all across Japan.

Takashi always wondered why he was one of them, and why he had to lead the others.

The others and himself had fought hard for two solid weeks against Them. They decided he was the leader without his decision in the matter whatsoever. It baffles him what he has to offer that makes him so special.

The others had their own backstories and things they did during Z-Day and before it, and after

Takagi was simply a nerdy straight-A student before, she learned to fight on Z-Day, and now she was their smart strategist who got them out of many situations with Them.

Hirano was a chubbier kid with a lot of bullying problems. He let his true colors with firearms out on Z-Day and fought with them ever since, proving invaluable with weapons.

Everyone had a story to them, what was his?

Some teenager who was heartbroken and depressed, so he threw his life to shit by not doing anything important. On Z-Day he realized what happened and lived, what was so special?

Nothing, that's why he never understood why people followed him.

Why Rei abandoned him and came back after he killed the man she abandoned him for.

Why everything happened in the first place.

And even though he knew even if he thought about it for eternity, he wouldn't figure out the answer to any of his questions, but he could not help himself but to do it.

"Takashi? You alive over there?" Takagi said to him.

"He's deep in thought, you can tell." Saeko said. Saeko was another story to compare to himself, but he still couldn't help but admire her. She was talented and none of the Dead has ever been able to ever get close to hurting her. She truly was amazing, both in skill, and personality.

It made him think back to that night he had with her in that temple. When she told him the darkness of her past, what she had done. The guilt ate away at her for so long, she believed she couldn't love anyone and didn't deserve to be normal, to be human.

Takashi had listened to her then, he didn't believe she had to be the way she was because of a darkness in her heart, he had reached out and grabbed her hand in hopes of snapping her out of it, but then she looked at him.

He didn't think to do it before, it was the moment, he looked at her, and she looked at him. He didn't know what sparked the flame of that very moment, but he had kissed her then.

She kissed back, almost longing for that feeling of it. He laid down with her, unable to stop, they kissed for what seemed like eternity, until she stopped, and pressed up against him before mumbling those words into Takashi's chest before falling asleep.

"I love you."

But then... that was a week and a half ago, and nothing has changed.

Thinking about it, made his mind drift to other thoughts.

"Saeko, we should talk next time we stop." Takashi looked over and said.

She looked at him, he could already tell what she was asking silently, he could see the question in her eyes.

'Takashi, is it about the temple?'

He nodded a little at her, confirming her thoughts exactly.

Takagi looked at the two, what were they hiding?

"Onee-Chan! Kota says we need to get gas! We're pulling up now!" Alisa said.

"Thank you little sis." He said smiling, then looking up and giving a small nod before the two got out and walked to the curb while Kota and sensei filled up the gas.

"Well, I don't know what to say." She said, starting first.

"Well, what we did, that's easily explainable, we wouldn't have done it without emotions for each other, so we clearly have those kinds of feelings towards each other." He said, with her nodding in agreement, cause what else could it be really?

"But, you also said something before you fell asleep that night that also proves my point." He said, vividly remember the words and the way she... confessed, he supposed.

"... I didn't think you would hear that." She said, he looked at her, does that mean she actually...

"But Takashi, we both know I have feelings for you, and you for me, but when I said that... I didn't know what I was doing." She said, which made sense, it was in the heat of the moment.

"So then how do we proceed? We can't ignore it now." Takashi said.

"But what about your friend Rei? didn't she confess and say she wouldn't stop loving you?" She asked, more afraid of her emotions than anything at that moment.

He looked her dead in the eyes.

"I loved her... once, she left me for my best friend and when I confessed, she broke my heart and couldn't care less. She only came crawling back after he died and I didn't. She had her chance, I have other interests now." He said to her.

He had realized something at that moment, Saeko wasn't like Rei, she didn't need to be protected and pampered like a girl, like Rei. Saeko was dependable, strong and compassionate all at once, she was admirable and brought out the best in Takashi.

He wasn't lying, he really was interested in anything but Rei at that given moment.

"Takashi, I... we should... acknowledge how we feel before moving forward." She said with blush on her cheeks.

"Fine then Saeko, I like you, a lot." He said firmly, looking into her eyes as he took one had and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I like you a lot Takashi, very much so, that, I will stand by you in that way... if that's what you want." She said, squeezing his hand, looking at him.

He decided that in that moment, with someone like Saeko, he decided actions would be more impactful than words.

Also, he didn't really care what judgment he would get from it.

He took her other hand and kissed her, right there in plain view.

She kissed back, she was happy that Takashi decided to be brave and Show his feelings, rather than tell her.

He pulled away,

"So, should I call you girlfriend now? Or is that a little much?" He joked with a smile.

"Saeko works just fine." She says kissing his cheek with a small laugh, before she began walking back to the humvee.

When they got there, Kota just finished pumping all the gas in and was getting into the turret again, while sensei took the wheel. The two walked in and Saeko sat right next to Takashi, while takagi pushed off a sleeping Rei off her shoulder.

"I saw what you two did, I won't tell her, don't worry," she said gesturing towards Rei with a smirk, as much as she was attracted to Takashi and wanted him, if he was happy with Saeko, she would back him up.

"Thank you, but I do not care if she knows." Takashi said with a small grin, Saeko never intended to hide it to begin with, and placed her head on Takashi's lap and she fell asleep.

...

"It's Them!" Kota shouted at the others before blasting his turret gun.

Rei and Saeko woke up with a start, Takashi stood up and got into the turret next to Kota, and surveyed the area.

There were about 50 or so Dead up ahead, and Kota could only aim so well while the Humvee hit things and bounced all over the road, going at about 50 miles an hour in an effort to run them down.

They approached and slammed through them, watching as the dead went flying or went under and got crushed underneath the Humvee.

They bashed through the horde and got through, speeding ahead so they could get away from Them as fast as possible.

Takashi went back down, and so did Kota, who were immediately looked at for any injuries or if any of the Infected blood entered them through the eyes or mouth.

When they were assured they were clean, everyone sat down and Sensei slowed down again, they were finally able to rest.

"Takashi, come onto the roof of the car with me," Saeko said, climbing up onto the turret, and laying down on the roof.

Takashi followed her up and laid next to her, they went through an orchard, leaves and blossoms fell all around them.

They just laid in silence, for a while.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Saeko said smiling.

"Yeah, it really is." Takashi agreed.

"Takashi, do you like me?... or do you love me?" She said turning to face him, he was stunned for a moment.

"Sorry for being so sudden, but I wanted to know." She said to him.

He wanted to immediately say he just really liked her for now.

But he almost felt that if he did, he would be lying.

He sat up, and Saeko did the same.

He took her face in his hand, she looked at him, and he slowly, gently kissed her tenderly. "I love you Saeko."

"As do I to you, Takashi." She said before they kissed again.

They both stopped and pressed foreheads with each other, smiling.

Then he noticed Rei looking at them with her head through the turret, with the most hurt look on her face that he had ever seen.

He was about to say something, anything. But then he remembered what he told himself and Saeko earlier, that he had moved on. He wouldn't let her affect his decision about Saeko, he loved her now, he wasn't changing his mind.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"Why? Why are you kissing her? We promised when we were young we would be together! We promised-" Rei tried to say, but Takashi cut her off.

"You mean before you abandoned me? Before you broke that promise so you could date my best friend?" He voice rose a little, but still quiet to not attract unwanted attention, "before I told you how I felt and you stomped on my heart? Yeah, id say that promise was broken long ago. All bets are off now, I'll do as I want now, and Saeko is what I want." He said firmly to her, holding his ground.

Saeko knew that the only way to get it through her head was to show her.

She took takashis hands and kissed him again, just so Rei could see it. She widened her eyes and tears began to fall.

"No, Takashi, stop it! Stop kissing her! Stop I-" she tried to yell before takagi pulled her back into the humvee.

"Listen here Rei! You had your chance and you blew it! Don't blame him or Saeko for moving on when you left him behind! Blame only yourself!" She said, holding her down until she stopped trying to escape her, Rei stopped struggling and began to cry into Takagi's shoulder.

Takagi made her point clear, so she held Rei, and alisa chan came up and hugged her.

Takashi sighed on the roof upon hearing her sobs.

"You sure you made the right decision?" Saeko asked him.

"I stand by my promises, she broke all of hers, I haven't broken ours yet Saeko, so I'll do whatever I need to to stand by the promises we made to each other. I will stand by you no matter what I need to do." Takashi said.

"And then you wonder why we made you leader." She laughed softly before hugging him tightly.

She could have a loving heart now, thanks to Takashi, he took her in and not only accepted her darkness and sins, he embraced her. She couldn't love anyone else, not even the dead will take him, not under her watch, she wouldn't lose him.

And he wouldn't lose her either.

...

They got back in, and everyone in the car knew about him and Saeko now, he didn't care.

But everyone except for Rei approved of it.

Rei Simply glared at Saeko until they stopped into a large garage, which they all barricaded, and blocked all windows and entrances, keeping quiet.

They started a fire in a large bucket they found, and passed around cans of food and ate, and sat on some blankets they brought with them. Saeko didn't care what anyone else thought, she went right next to Takashi and placed her head on his shoulder, he ate with her as everyone talked quietly and shared a few laughs. It made Everyone happy how food in their stomachs and safe place to sleep made such a positive impact.

Rei sat and talked with Alisa and ate there, but still glared at Saeko.

Saeko usually had a lot of patience, but she had enough of the nasty stares, she didn't deserve that.

"Glaring won't change a thing, I hope you know that." Saeko said, looking up at Rei.

"Fuck yourself" Rei said from across the room.

"Come on guys..." Kota started

"Shut up Hirano! You don't deserve Takashi, Saeko!" She said, getting as close to yelling as she could without being detected.

"And you do? With what you did? I haven't done anything, so that's pretty condescending to think you're on some high moral ground here." Saeko replied, taking another bite.

Takashi wanted to step in, but this was their fight, not his, he knew Saeko would prefer it if he stayed out of it.

"Excuse me bitch!? I love hi-"

"Yes Rei! You love him! I get it, cause I love him too!"

A hush fell over the room.

"But I'm not letting this slip past me cause you feel guilty now!" Saeko responded.

Rei stares at her with pure hate.

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with this."

Saeko simply smirked.

"That's too bad, cause I already did."

Rei walked back over and laid down on her blanket and turned away from everyone else. She was more angry than she had ever been.

Saeko was satisfied, knowing she won that argument and ultimately assured her dominace out of the two, both in physical ability, and mentally as well.

Everyone smirked a little, as bad as they felt for Rei, she had been acting like a whiny little immature bitch, and Saeko put her in her place.

It was a bit harsh, but she got what she deserved.

Everyone finished eating, takagi doused the fire, and everyone fell asleep, right as Saeko was about to pass out, she felt takashis arms come up from behind her, and wrap around her waist.

She smiled, turned around, and placed her head on his chest, with her arms on his chest as well.

"I love you Takashi."

"I love you too Saeko, more than most."

Then they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Safety

Takashi woke to soft footsteps near him. He looked up to see Saeko walking about, packing a few things it seemed. He looked down at his watch, 6AM. She was clearly someone who got up and early to get things done, no fooling around. Takashi sat up as she closed the Humvee door after placing a couple bags.

"Good morning." He yawned, causing her to turn and look at him.

Then he noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt yet, or pants or skirt. She was walking around in her underwear until she changed, since no one had been up yet.

Except he was now, he blushed so hard his nose nearly bled, she simply chuckled at his embarrassment and threw on a tanktop and some pants she had found in the garage somewhere. She looked back at him, "better now?" She asked.

"I mean, I was surprised so early in the morning, but not gonna lie, you looked better without clothes." He said, smiling at her.

"Smooth moves." She said with a small grin before walking over with an open can and two spoons. She had brought a giant can of beef stew for the two to share as breakfast.

"Sweeeeeeeet." He said, about to stick his fork in, but Saeko stopped him.

"Wait, before we eat..." she places a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He smiled at her, "you really enjoy doing that don't you?" He said, taking a bite.

"It would seem so." She said taking a bite of her own, "Takashi, I also found some other clothes here in your size, you've been wearing the same stuff since all this happened." She said, pointing to a stack of clothes on a table.

"Oh cool, awesome Saeko." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

The others work up pretty soon after that, and they all changed into new clothes, except Alisa, who didn't fit into any of it.

The others changed and came back out again, Takashi had changed into a baggy gray shirt with dull blue shirt wth two front pockets, and jeans worn at the knees, and some boots he grabbed from the pile as well. He was thankful that whoever had been here left a lot of clothes in their work lockers.

Everyone sat up and ate together, thankful for new clothes and some food to eat. They all talked about where they would head, shizuku sensei had been driving for days for them, and wanted a break, the only other person with a license was Takagi, so she ended up being the driver for the day, they decided to take the highway up towards some farmland and rural area. They decided that maybe there, they could barricade and live safely from The dead, and maybe finally relax, as long as they set up a Perimeter and made sure whatever area they picked was secure.

So they finished their meals, grabbed their guns and jumped in, everything haven been packed already, they grabbed some extra things they could use as weapons and some tools for later on and any extras they decided were necessary. They shoved it all in the bags, removed the barricade and left.

Rei fell asleep next to Alisa, who was also asleep, and Kota sat in the turret, enjoying the breeze. Shizuku sat up front, helping to give Takagi directions as she drove. Which left Takashi alone with Saeko, and neither complained, they simply laid out onto the seat and held each other in silence.

A thought crossed Takashi's head, "Saeko, do you think we would have been together if Z-Day never happened?" He asked her.

She sat for a moment. "No Takashi, we wouldn't have, there would have been no chance of that happening." She said.

"Never though of day this, but maybe Z-Day did some good after all." He said, almost wincing at it, but it had some truth to it, for the two anyways.

"Agreed, it was horrible to have happened, and this world will be changed by it forever, but that day set us towards each other. So it may be bad, but it is still true Takashi-Kun." She said.

He wholeheartedly agreed with her, but he still laughed a little. "Did you just call me 'Takashi-Kun'?" He asked her with a small laugh.

"That was bad, I'll stop." She laughed as well.

They sat in silence again for a few more minutes before Saeko spoke up.

"Takashi, what happens if we're safe?" She asked. He was a bit confused, "Saeko, what do you mean?" He asked

"Takashi, if we find somewhere nice we can grow food, and raise animals to breed and eat, and have a secure place to stay, what will happen to us? If we truly become safe, I... want to settle down." She said.

"S-settle down? What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean, I want us to be a normal relationship between man and woman, no threat of losing each other." She said, her voice becoming a little less steady.

"I promise you Saeko, I won't die." He said with conviction, he couldn't die, cause then all memories of her would fade away, he didn't want to forget all these things he had with her now.

"But, I want... I just want us to have a relationship that normal people would have, you put life into my life Takashi, I want it to stay in my life. I can't do it in this way, I just know I can't." She said, holding him tighter as if he would fall away from her forever if she let go of him.

He felt the same way, he couldn't hold something like this with the threat of the Dead hanging over their heads, one slip up out there...

... and either Saeko or Takashi would die, maybe even both of them.

He held her tightly as well, feeling new and stronger emotions, a want, a need, a craving. He wanted Saeko to be happy.

...

They drive for hours, it was sunset when they found a good spot to try and barricade, it was a open field, but had thick 20 foot barbed wire topped fence. They pulled in, and there was a house, and other barns and sheds, but the house was huge and looked like it hadn't been touched.

But when they pulled in, they got out with their guns aimed up, it seemed too good to be true, so they weren't taking any chances.

No one answered the door, so they picked it open, and checked the house room to room.

It was empty, but it was like they had just it up and left, there was a large stock of food, along with what they brought with them. A lot of different clothes, spacious rooms and corridors. It had generators that hadn't been turned on yet, they hadn't been touched my the EMP blast, so they would have electricity. And best of all, it had running water, and Hot water too.

They brought all their food and guns and clothes and every other one of their items out of the Humvee and parked it right against the fence gate as a temporary barricade for the night.

The house didn't have large fields, but a brick fence going around the house at 20 feet tall with barbed wire, which was amazing. And the huge house had lots of room outside, so they could talk loudly inside and not be heard outside the fence.

Everyone was delirious with happiness, they had a safezone with electricity, guns, food, water, space, and each other. They couldn't ask for much more.

They ate a big dinner, with chicken, vegetables, pasta and beans, and they all drank some wine they found. And all had an amazing evening, laughing and talking the whole time.

They were safe, they could finally relax and be normal for awhile, for them, it was paradise.

...

That night, they went through each of the bedrooms, there were about 5 of them, so Alisa stayed with Rei, and Saeko shared a room with Takashi.

They all went through the drawers and pulled out all clothes and items from each room before settiling in.

They went through everything, disregarded all useless items, such as personal effects from previous owners of the home, and other little odds and ends. However they placed any clothes, and weapons out on the side.

They ended up finding entire wardrobes worth of clothes, even a few things Alisa could fit into. They also found a hunting rifle, a pistol, and a 12 gauge shotgun, which Kota absolutely loved all of them. They sorted the supplies that wasn't put into the fridge.

They placed all the guns into one place in the main room, in a large walk in closet, lining all guns against the wall, and placing the handguns and melee weapons on the floor.

They also sorted the clothes among them, all men's clothes were spilt in half, half for Takashi, the rest for Kota, the girls split the clothes 5 ways, so everyone had an equal amount of clothing.

Then everyone wanted to bathe.

Everyone took a private shower, so that left Saeko and Takashi to wait as everyone else had their turn. They laid together on their new bed, they had a small window Near the ceiling, the bedrooms were in the basement of the house, so there were small windows, and it was cooler downstairs so it made it more comfortable.

Everyone had their turn, and Saeko was about to go into the bathroom when she stopped and looked at Takashi.

"Takashi, would you like to come in with me?" She asked, which made him blush, but he agreed.

So the two walked into the bathroom together, and Takashi was immediately nervous, he never stripped down for a girl before, never mind strip down and bathe with her no less.

Saeko took off her tanktop and pants, leaving her in her undergarments, she blushed a moment, then removed her undergarments and stepped into the tub.

Takashi was at his limit, he couldn't strip now, he saw her fully naked and was now aroused and his body showed that.

She saw him, stepped over to him, and slowly undressed him, and he hesitated at first, but then helped her. He did this with her until he was naked as well, she guided him to the shower with her, she turned the hot water on, and they let the water pour over them.

It felt amazing, they felt so good under the warm water as they lathered each other all over with soap and cleaned up, it was like their problems were going down the drain with the gray water.

The two finished up, dried themselves, before heading back to their room to change into the clothes they got.

She simply put on underwear and a tanktop and climbed into bed.

"Get your asses up here!"

Everyone heard Kota from upstairs, so they all went running.

"This is bad."

He handed binoculars around, everyone could see it clearly, in the of the barns, through a Iron Barred window, the Dead were inside them.

Whoever had been there before trapped Them inside the one Barn, so it would have to be cleared out as soon as they woke, and they all agreed to guarantee safety, people would have to take alternating watches. So Kota, Takagi and Rei volunteered to take three guard shifts while the others slept.

When Takashi turned around, Saeko had disappeared downstairs again, he noticed the closet open and her sword missing.

When he went back down, he found her sitting on the bed with her sword against her chest. He knew why, she had felt like she could stop fighting and do the things they talked about on the drive to the house, but she wasn't done, and she hated it.

Then again, so did he.

Then again, he also didn't have a choice but to kill all the Dead inside that barn the next morning.

"Damn it." Takashi said, he didn't like this anymore that she did.

She gripped her sword tighter, she accepted her darkness now, and the things she had done, but it still haunted her, the pleasure she got from killing 'Them'.

And from hurting people.

Takashi sat next to her, and took her hands, loosening them until she let go of the sword, which he placed on the ground. He hugged her then, as she rested her head on his chest, sighing.

Then she leaned up to look at him, and he kissed her so she didn't have to.

He laid her down, and kissed her for awhile, her hands in his hair and down his back, she never wanted to stop.

For years, she denied herself loving feelings around other people, telling herself she didn't deserve it. Takashi made her feel Whole when he kissed her, she never wanted to feel empty in anyway when he could give her so much by doing so little.

He held her by the waist, he felt like he was coming back together when he kissed her, he had been heartbroken by Rei and watched as she loved his best friend more as she broke all her promises. When he kissed her, he felt like she put his broken heart together again, he didn't want to stop and feel broken again.

So neither of them did.

He moved down and left little kisses all over her neck, which made her let out little noises and moans whenever he hit a sensitive spot.

She reached down and put her hands up his shirt, letting them go up his bareback, pulling the shirt up until she took it off him completely.

She used a finger to trace his chest, feeling him, he want too big, but he had some muscle on him, even though it was light muscle.

She felt him as she kissed back a little harder, then she took off her shirt, exposing her braless chest.

Takashi wanted to do things with her, but didn't, cause it was kinda hard to... fool around with the threat of 'Them' hanging over their head at that moment.

So they simply let their bare chests press against one another and kissed more firmly.

She hesitated a moment, then opened her jaw and let his tongue glide in and wrestle around with hers.

They kissed until they both collapsed from exhaustion, and fell asleep in each other's arms


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

The next day, Kota, Saeko, and Takashi were outside the barn. Takashi had his Shotgun, Kota had a AR110 Rifle, and Saeko of course had her sword, she was the last line of defense of the Dead got too close to them.

"Open the doors!" Takashi said, So Rei unlocked the doors and ran out of the way.

Takashi fired off a shot simply for the noise it made, and about 30 Dead spilled out of the barn, Kota and Takashi blasted them. Takashi only had 6 rounds before reloading, but he would take down 3 Dead with one shot from it, and Kota's aim had him hit one with every bullet he fired.

When there were ten of them, the two had to reload, so the Dead got a little closer than they should, so Saeko stepped forward. She took about 5 steps before swinging her sword, attacking them all. She killed the remaining 10 with ease, and not even a drop of blood got on her.

"You okay Saeko?" Takashi asked.

She nodded.

They then checked the other buildings for anything useful, in the two sheds they found tools mostly. Then they checked the separate garage to find 4 extra gas cans, which were empty, but still. And they also found two cars, a Honda Civic, and a Ford Escape, two cars they hot wired and parked with the Humvee to ensure a stronger barricade. If the Dead wanted in, they would have to push open locked and chained metal gates, and push a Giant Humvee, an SUV and a Sedan. They were safe now as long as they didn't draw attention.

Now they thought of fresh food, it would run out or go bad eventually. They were just thankful that the fridge was still in when they got there thanks to the generators downstairs. So they had SOME fresh produce, but not enough, they said there were seeds in a shed, so they could grow crops, and MAYBE find animals out on a scavenging run.

So, with that, they relaxed for the rest of the day, had some dinner, and drank more alcohol.

Well, in exception for alisa chan, that is.

...

Saeko walked in to see Takashi taking a shirt off to get into bed, she looked at his body, attracted to it. His athletic frame drew attention to him, she had been attracted to boys before, she said so herself. But this... she wasn't just attracted, she was aroused by him.

She didn't say anything, she just closed the door, locked it, and walked over to Takashi. She pushed him down on the bed and kissed him again, her hand sliding down his chest down lower, and lower, until she was at his belt buckle.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure Saeko?"

"Yes Takashi, I want this now."

So he let her undo his belt, so that he was undressed beneath her, he flipped her over and undressed her in turn, she laid below him, completely naked.

She kissed him again before laying back down. "Do it Takashi."

He slowly entered her, she grit her teeth at the pain, but less than she expected, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her and she gasped at the intense pleasure she felt from it.

"Harder Takashi!" She said before she let her head fall back as she could only moaned.

Takashi thrusted as hard as he could, pounding her, making her scream and moan in ecstasy. She had never felt this good, she could not contain herself.

She grabbed Takashi, flipped him onto his back, and she got on top and began riding him.

She came up and down on him hard and fast, knowing she was near a climax. She came all over him, leaving him covered him in her fluids Down there.

But he wasn't done yet, he grabbed her legs and continued thrusting as sat up to do a better job.

She was melting in his arms, she was still sensitive from her hard orgasm, so for him to still fuck her so pleasurably was almost too much.

He knew he was going to come soon, and rapidly got faster as he neared his climax.

"Saeko!"

"Takashi!"

They said each other's name as they gave themselves to each other.

"Takashi! Give me your all!" She called, not even caring how loud they were, that was the least of her worries.

"Saeko, I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

They screamed in pleasure as they climaxed together, Saeko once again releasing herself all over Takashi, with his seed spurting deep inside her so far that she could feel it.

She collapsed on top of him, with him falling back, both of them absolutely exhausted. She nearly passed out immediately.

"I love you Takashi."

"I love you Saeko."

She fell asleep, as did he, but he knew to himself with all the noise they made, he would be receiving some questions come morning time.

But at that moment, he only focused on the girl in his arms, the girl he fell in love with.

...

Takashi was pouring a bowl of cereal, and Saeko sat at the table eating hers. The fridge had contained milk, which thankfully was still good since the fridge was on.

Takashi sat next to Saeko and ate his cereal, he and she were lucky, they found some honey cereal. It was a small thing to be so happy about, but he was thankful for it, nonetheless. The two ate in silence until Rei and Shizuka woke up and joined them. Shizuka decided to cook eggs instead for her and Rei.

Rei stared at Saeko with more hate than usual, it was almost unsettling to him, but it didn't surprise him. If Rei heard the two getting down and dirty the previous night, it wasn't so surprising that she hated Saeko more than ever.

"You two have fun?" Shizuka giggled, she was at least good-hearted about it.

"Shit, were we that loud?" Takashi asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Kidding me? It was entertainment while we drank. You'd have to be deaf not to hear it." Shizuka laughed.

Kota and Takagi joined them soon after, Takagi ate some cereal and so did Kota. They all teased Takashi and Saeko, but they all laughed about it in the end, mainly cause the only one who actually cared and was bothered by it was Rei.

Everyone had been used to doing something productive all day for two weeks, it bored them to death to sit around, safe and unproductive. So Kota went to organize supplies with Shizuku, Takagi went to go back to sleep, Rei and Alisa worked on a puzzle. Takashi and Saeko took a walk outside on the property for a while.

It was getting warmer, Takashi rolled up his sleeves on his plaid button-up shirt, linking his arm with Saeko, who instinctively pressed onto him. She held him as they walked, then Takashi picked her up and spun her around suddenly.

And for the first time, he actually heard a happy laugh come out of her, a happy laugh that warmed his heart just like the sun. He spun the two until he landed on his back, the two of them still laughing, then their lips collided into a kiss.

She placed her head on his chest as he laid on his back in the grass, with the sun shining down on them with a gentle pleasant breeze.

"Takashi, I want to stay like this until the end, I want to stay here and be safe with you." She said looking up at him smiling.

He smiled back. "Of course we will Saeko, why wouldn't we?" He replied before she rolled onto her back right beside him.

The two just stared at the clouds with no one to bother them. She finally found peace with the world around her, and herself as well, as long as she had him at her side.

She now knew, what her life was meant for, and finally knowing that made her at ease.

...

Takashi came back in, Saeko wanted to stay outside, which was okay, they couldn't be hip bound at all times.

He joined Kota and Alisa to help with the puzzle which was half done, while shizuku made grilled cheese to eat.

The four ate as they finished the puzzle, which they all cheered at. As they finished eating, Takashi thought of something.

'Where's Rei?'

He asked the same thing to the others. Kota said she went outside right as he came in, and Takashi pointed out that Rei hates Saeko and she was out there alone. All four got up at the same time to go outside.

Takashi got outside and saw Rei swing and hit Saeko in the jaw, right as Saeko swung her leg, knocking Rei's feet out from under her.

The others wanted to step in, but Takashi stopped them, Saeko fought her battles with no interference. Rei scrambled up, holding her fists like a boxer, with Saeko holding her hands in a stance that protected her chest and face, while she was ready with her feet. Saeko jumped forward, slamming her fist into Rei's stomach, which Rei hooked her right hand and struck Saeko in the ribs. The two groaned, before Saeko slammed her fist into the side of her face, making Rei back away. Rei turned and charged her, to which Saeko moved, drew back her elbow and struck Rei in the nose with it, making it bleed.

Rei fell flat on her ass, before stumbling to get up, with her arm out. Saeko grabbed her arm to hold her in place before striking Rei in the face several times in the face before letting her fall away, backing up, leaving Saeko the winner.

Takashi and the others finally ran over, Saeko had a split lip, and bruise upon her jaw, she held her ribs, but was in okay shape.

Rei sat in the ground humiliated, he had a black eye, a bruised jaw and a very bloody nose, and holding her stomach and the other hand holding shizuku's cloth to her nose.

By that time even Takagi got up to see what happened at that point. Rei got up and Takashi spoke up.

"Rei, what the hell were you thinking." Takashi asked

Rei didn't respond, ashamed.

Everyone looked from Rei to Takashi, waiting to see what he would decide.

"Rei, if you do that again, you will leave here and not come back, understand?" Takashi said firmly, and everyone agreed, they can't have fights and problems in their situation. An exile would be necessary, so no one defended Rei.

Rei got up and walked off, shizuku following to check on her wounds. Kota and Takagi checked out Saeko while Takashi led Alisa back inside so she wouldn't have to see these things. When he came back, Takagi had unbuttoned her shirt and checked out her ribs, which were bruised, but she seemed in fair shape.

Saeko buttoned herself up again and walked over to Takashi, he didn't need to be told to wrap his arms around her, being careful of her ribs. The others walked away so the two could have their moment.

She just placed her head and hands on his chest and cuddled up to him as the breeze hit takashis face. He knew that Rei wouldn't stop even at this, and that he would have to watch more than he would like.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding

Takashi was in his room, he was going through the stuff he'd found in the room. He found an old novel, so he was reading that when Saeko walked in.

She walked in and Takashi looked up, only to nearly shout and to have his face turn red.

Saeko had walked in a tight tanktop that showed off her midriff and she hadn't worn a bra so her chest and all its features showed right through. And she simply wore purple panties.

Takashi knew she had JUST gotten out of the shower, but he couldn't help it. She was bent over to grab some clothes, and he couldn't help but look at her body... among other parts.

Saeko stood back up, Turning and catching Takashi mid-stare, making his face turn crimson and he looked away, scratching his head.

She grinned, before placing her butt right between his legs as he sat on the bed, then leaned back against him, arms wide and loose, with her head tilted back a bit.

She grinned, she knew how crazy and aroused must be making him, it amused her as he fumbled, trying to decide what to do.

She laughed before getting up again and throwing on some track pants.

"You're a jackass." He said with a grin, knowing she was screwing around with him.

"If I was nice, it wouldn't be fun." She said before leaving the room.

She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine, and sipped it as she made a small meal for herself. She sat and drank some wine and ate some microwave ramen in a cup.

Not the classiest meal set up, white wine and one-minute Ramen, but no one bothered to call her on it.

Kota, Takagi, Shizuku, Alisa, and Rei were in the living room watching a movie from one of the DVD's on the shelf. It was some action/comedy movie, she didn't really care.

She looked up again, and saw Rei go towards Takashis room and she went in.

Saeko was immediately suspiscious. She quickly ate the last couple bites, gulped down a mouthful of wine and went over to listen through the door.

"Takashi, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Whatever Rei, it's over now, don't worry about it. It's not me who has bruises, I'm not the one to apologize to."

Rei went silent for a moment, before sighing and continued talking.

"Takashi, when we were young, we agreed to marry each other, whatever happened?"

"I'm sorry, but did I not ask you that about Hisashi, right before you crushed me by saying you DIDNT feel that way anymore? Are you coming back from loneliness, or guilt?"

Takashi sounded slightly annoyed, but that was news to her, those two made a deal like that however many years ago? She realized that's why Takashi took it so hard.

"No! It just took me losing hisashi what I left behind and who I really need! And it's you, dummy!" She said.

"Too late Rei, I'm past this, you should've said this sooner."

"I did Takashi, at takagi's house, in your room remember?"

Now Saeko was truly surprised, was that why she saw Rei leaving his room that day? Is cause she tried getting with him? Granted, he and Saeko weren't together yet, but it piqued her interest a bit more.

"Well, I wasn't ready then, you knew that, I don't why you didn't just pay attention and see when the time was right for something like that, you knew that, come on now."

"Damn it Takashi! What do I have to do to get it through to you?"

"I understand what you're saying and what you're feelings are, but I just simply feel them towards someone else. That is all, and it won't change because you're trying to win me over cause you're desperate all of sudden." He responded sharply to Rei

Saeko smiled a little, Takashi had a deep past with Rei Miyamoto, but he remained faithful.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"A lot of things. Calmer than you, smarter, cooler, she doesn't need to be protected, she is very talented, and dare I say this... but more attractive as well. Rei, you had me on your line for years, it's not my fault if you unhooked me from that line, but your fault rather."

Saeko wasn't a very vain person, but she certainly enjoyed hearing him list nice things about her to use against Rei.

"So what then!? There's no chance at all!? As long as you have HER!?"

"Yes Rei, that's exactly what I'm saying, so no need to keep attacking her and talking to me while she isn't here. None of it will work, it'll just piss me off more than anything." He simply replied before she could hear Rei walk over to the door.

Saeko backed up, the door opened and Rei was face to face with her, she could see Takashi over her shoulder, clearly irritated.

"What did you hear?" Rei asked accusingly.

"Every word." Saeko replied, she wasn't a very good liar.

"Oh, so you're eavesdropping then are you busujima?"

"Yes I am, miyamoto."

"What's your problem? Can't leave him alone for a few minutes?"

"Well Rei, clearly not if it's you in the room with him." Saeko replied before Rei gave up and pushed past her.

Takashi invited her over to sit with him.

"Saeko, you told me this morning before you fought that you wanted to be with me forever, were those just happy words? Or are they real?" He asked all of sudden.

She was momentarily taken aback by it, but she quickly answered honestly with how she felt, it was hard to say how she truly felt about those words, but she did anyway.

"Yes Takashi, I will stand by you till I die." She said.

"Good, cause I found something special while I was exploring this room." He says, pulling out a tiny heart shaped box.

"T-T-Takashi, D-Don't tell M-Me..." she stammered, her heart was racing so fast she could barely keep up.

He got down off the bed onto one knee, "I found this, will you keep your promise a little more officially?" He said, opening it up to reveal a gold ring inside with a deep purple gem.

Saeko knew how young they were, and the world they now currently lived in, but she had no problem answering him.

"Of course I will be your wife, Takashi."

He smiled, sliding the ring on her finger, before the two stood with their hands entwined, and kissed each other passionately.

...

Takashi woke up and saw that Saeko had already woke up as usual. He sat up and threw on some shorts and a white T-Shirt, then left the room. He found Saeko in the kitchen with Kota and Takagi, he didn't have to look or be told, he knew that she was either showing off her ring, or had already shown them.

Kota looked up, "may I be best man, Takashi?" He asked

"Nah, you wanna be as far away from them when Rei loses her shit, you don't wanna die do you?" Takagi joked, and all of them laughed.

To be honest, that was last thing on his mind.

Saeko ended up saying they had been together for a very short time, but since Takashi had found a ring and she had previously promised to stand by him for eternity, there was no reason to put a lost wedding ring into use in this destroyed world where no one could judge them. The only ones that could are the ones they stayed with, but the others didn't care what those two did together.

"Well then, neither of us are a priest, but I know a lot of the Bible, let's get this out of the way now, shall we?" Shizuku spoke up.

So while Alisa and Rei slept, shizuku preached from the Bible from memory, until the two kissed after the traditional "I Do." From both of them. The others did a quiet "Hooray!" As to show enthusiasm without waking them.

The two kissed as they did their little cheer, and then they all sat down and ate the breakfast Saeko cooked. It was eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage and toast.

It was delicious, and Saeko had truly gone all out, even leaving plates of food out for Rei and Alisa.

Takagi went and woke them, Alisa came down so excited, and began to eat immediately, saying over and over how delicious it was.

"Thanks, Saeko, you didn't need to, but you did. So... thanks for the food." Rei said, which surprised people, but then they let it be, they'd rather not spoil the good mood she had with Saeko.

"Well Rei, I was in a good mood this morning." Saeko said.

"Why?"

"Oh, no real reason." Saeko said nonchalantly.

Takashi came back with glasses of orange juice, and everyone ate wholeheartedly.

Why couldn't it last?

"That's a really nice ring." Rei said genuinely.

"Oh, thank you, I think so as well." Saeko said.

"Never seen it before."

"Well, Takashi only found it recently, it's not really MINE, but rather someone forgot it here and Takashi had no use for it." Saeko responded. She may have been a terrible liar, but what she said was the truth, she just didn't say what happened afterwards.

"Huh, that's cool that someone left an engagement ring here, it's actually kinda sad isn't it?"

"Why is that Rei?"

"It means whoever they wanted to propose to is dead now or missing, and the owner of it had to leave before getting a chance to tie the knot."

"You're right, that is pretty sad."

"Well, that's probably a special ring to someone out there beyond these gates, so take care of it."

"I will."

Takagi spoke up, "if whoever was here had to leave, why? When there is food, guns we found, and secure 10 foot brickwalls with thick gates? Why would he have to leave what is pretty much a fortress?" She said.

Nobody had any idea, "maybe it was Them in the barn we killed?" Kota suggested.

"That was chained with 3 locks and several different chains, they couldn't break free if they wanted to." Takagi said.

"Then maybe their dead, suicide to be precise, and the body is somewhere on the estate and we may as well find it at some point." Takashi suggested, which everyone agreed, made the most sense, but no one knew for sure.

...

Takashi had gone back to his room to finish the book he was reading, a

Saeko followed in soon after, wanting to spend more time with him.

She looked at what he was reading since yesterday, and grinned when she realized he was reading Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet.'

She pulled the book away and climbed onto him, kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her holding her, she did the same before she pushed him down.

"Takashi, if I'm not mistaken, aren't couples supposed to have some 'fun' in the bedroom on wedding night?" She asked, intentions clear.

"Damn right they are, and that's what we're gonna do." Takashi said, flipping her over, removing her shirt and kissing her all over.

She let out a whimper whenever he hit a sensitive spot, before she greedily removed his shirt and running her hands all over him.

The two removed the rest of each other's clothing, with Takashi sitting up to lean over and lock the door.

She got up and flipped him so that he was on his back.

She took his member in his hand, and rubbed it, making him moan. She began to suck a little, before putting in the tip. She pushed her head down onto it, wrapping her tongue around his member, making him tilt his head back and moan.

"F-Fuck, it's so good." He moaned as she went up and down on him, using her hand to rub him at the same time.

She stopped and got on top, swinging her leg over so she was just above him, then she grabbed him, and lowered herself onto him, making her moan.

She began to go up and down, slowly at first, picking up speed as she went, moaning louder as she gained speed.

She dropped down all the way to hilt on Takashi, grinding around on him, making them both melt in pleasure.

Takashi grabbed Saeko, flipping her over, getting on top of her and thrusting into her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her before kissing him, opening her jaw to let his tongue play with hers. He thrusted into her as hard as he could, making her scream in ecstasy as he pounded her. She had into her lust and gave herself to him entirely, nearly passing out from the intense feeling of him, grinding and thrusting her all the while holding her and kissing her all at once.

It was too much.

She climaxed all over him, but he wasn't done, he kept thrusting into her now extremely sensitive pussy, making the stimulation so intense she could barely move, she was so weak, she climaxed again, this time with Takashi pulling out before he came.

She rolled over and used her tongue up and down his member, she could feel it throb as Takashi nearly climaxed.

She took it in her mouth deeply and used her tongue to wrap around it, and Takashi came.

She could feel his fluid flow out onto her tongue, and she took him out, swallowed his seed, and laid back. She was completely exhausted, she couldn't even move, Takashi truly did a number on her that time. He didn't appear to be so much better, he could still hold himself up, but not much else he could do.

She fell asleep after 10 seconds of trying to stay awake before giving up and passing out. Takashi put on some shorts and a t-shirt, before leaving the room to eat. He was exhausted and was now surprisingly hungry, he had worked up an appetite.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a box of Mac and Cheese and began boiling the water before pouring in the pasta, now he just needed to wait.

As he sipped a cup of water, Takagi walked in.

"Damn it Takashi, thank god the others were upstairs, you can't keep it down when you get naughty, can you?" She smirked at him.

He blushed, "I guess, I'll keep that in mind next time." He said with a small chuckle.

"So, married now huh?"

"Yeah, I'm still surprised at it"

"Then I guess I'd better do a thing before it's too late then."

"And what's that Takagi?" He asked, genuinely curious.

In response, she leaned up and kissed him, for a solid 5 seconds. She pulled away, and before Takashi could even speak, she was already talking and on her way out of the room.

"I had to get that out of my system, it's been there for a long time and I had to release it. When your done cooking, come up and join us." Takagi said with a smile, leaving the room.

Takashi stood there with the bomb she dropped on him. He simply went back to his food, cause, well, you don't get married during the zombie apocalypse, and get kissed by another girl, have a jealous girl fight your wife, and expect to have an explanation.

So, he tried to focus on something normal before he gave himself another headache.


End file.
